Scorpius Malfoy
Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy (b. 13 January, 2006) is a pure-blood wizard of the Malfoy family, the only son of Draco and the late Astoria Malfoy (née Greengrass). Biography Family lineage Early life Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was born on the 13th January to Draco and Astoria Malfoy, both of whom came from notable pure-blood families. His birth was considered something of a miracle, as Healers had initially informed the couple that the possibility of a child may be entirely out of the question. Astoria was greatly weakened by the pregnancy and the family vanished into seclusion the moment Scorpius was born. He was raised in Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire, and was said to have inherited his father and grandfather's looks: blonde hair, grey eyes, and a pale pointed face. Unlike his family's former generations, Astoria refused to teach her son the pureblooded belief that Muggles and other non-purebloods were inferior. His grandfather Lucius was not in agreement with these methods and family gatherings were often fraught with tension, but as a result, Scorpius became much more tolerant of those different to him. His father Draco was secretly in approval of this change. Childhood for Scorpius was one of isolation within Malfoy Manor. He had no interactions with children of his age before he began attending Hogwarts. He spent most of his time reading the Malfoy collection of books and became knowledgeable in topics of history based on the wizarding world, the Second Wizarding War and Harry Potter. Hogwarts years First year In 2017, Scorpius was accompanied by his parents to King's Cross Station to go to his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Others in his year included Albus Potter and Rose Granger-Weasley; Rose was discouraged by her father from becoming "too friendly" with Scorpius and was encouraged to beat him in every test. He, however, quickly made best friends with Albus after they shared sweets along with stories on their journey to Hogwarts. Scorpius was unsurprisingly Sorted into Slytherin and sat next to Albus at the Start-of-Term Feast. However, his first obstacle came to him in the form of gossip: the Malfoys' disappearance after his birth sparked rumours that Astoria had used a Time-Turner to go back in time and conceive a child with Lord Voldemort. The talk was quickly put to rest, partly because of the generous amount of "hush money" given to the media; however, Scorpius found it hard to shake the stigma that surrounded him. He also faced teasing about his parentage while they also mocked Albus for being a Potter in Slytherin. Regardless, Scorpius encouraged him to ignore what the students were saying about them. He also had a crush on Rose but she did not return his feelings. Second year Shortly before his third year at Hogwarts, in the summer of 2019, Scorpius lost his mother, leaving him grief stricken. Meeting Albus on Platform 9¾, he asked the Potter family to come to the funeral. Third year Fourth year Fifth year Sixth year Seventh year Later life Physical description Scorpius is said to resemble Draco as much as Albus Potter resembled Harry Potter: they shared the same blonde hair, grey eyes, and pale pointed face. He is noted for looking almost the same as his father did at age eleven. Personality and traits Magical abilities and skills * Magical history: Possessions Relationships Family Parents Lily Potter II Children Albus Potter Potter family Rose Minerva Granger Weasley Etymology The word Scorpius is Latin for "scorpion". Like his father (and to an extension of the Black family), Scorpius was named after a constellation, carrying on the tradition of giving astronomical names, started by the family of his paternal grandmother. In Western astrology, it is the sign of Scorpio and is linked in Greek mythology to Hades, god of the underworld, as well as the scorpion that killed the hunter Orion. In Greek mythology, Hyperion was the "God of the Sun and Light". The name means "He who watches from above". Hyperion was one of the twelve Titans who were eventually overthrown by the Olympians. He was also known for helping to overthrow his father, Uranus. It is also the name of one of the moons of Saturn and of an unfinished poem by John Keats. The first part of his surname, Malfoy, in French (mal foi) means "bad faith." Quotes }} Notes Trivia Gallery Scor 1.png Scor 2.png Score 3.png Category:Second Generation Category:Background Characters